


PYT: How did it start?

by theauthor2010



Series: The Pretty Young Things Series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just an introduction to a series detailing the lives and sex lives of a young polyamorous relationship. The first part will be posted shortly after. - Kayla</p>
    </blockquote>





	PYT: How did it start?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joyful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/gifts).



> This is just an introduction to a series detailing the lives and sex lives of a young polyamorous relationship. The first part will be posted shortly after. - Kayla

All four of them lay sprawled out on Artie's gigantic bed. Brittany cuddled up to Tina's chest and Tina groaned happily. Here she was lying in between Brittany and Artie with Mike draped over Artie's side, snoring softly. In fact, she was pretty sure that both boys were asleep, having worn themselves out. She was exhausted too, but was quite distracted by the little things Brittany was doing with her fingers against her hip.

"How did we ever get this lucky?" she mumbled, giggling. "I don't even know how this really started but it's...so perfect."

"I know how."

Brittany coupled her matter-of-fact statement with a tickle to Tina's side that made her twist and kick Artie in the side, but he wasn't budging.

"I told Artie we should all date," she said seriously. "He looked at me like I was crazy, but look at us now. I said: Artie, you love me and still love Tina and you can't deny you check Mike out all the time. Actually, he got kinda mad when I first said that..."

"He was dealing with repressed urges for the hotness that is Mike Chang," Tina said giggling.

"Was not," huffed Artie, eyes still closed. Apparently Tina had managed to wake him up, kicking him in the side and all. "I just never thought I could like a dude, shut up."

Brittany giggled. "Certainly liked that dude earlier tonight," she teased, leaning over and ruffling his hair. "I never ever heard a moan like that. Mike gets to top more often, okay?”

Tina could see Artie's blush even in the dark. It was so cute. She turned in towards him a little more. "So, Brittany suggested this?"

He gave a sleepy little nod. “Yeah, she said that it would work out. I didn’t believe her. That was the day she kissed you after rehearsal to prove it to me.”

Tina leaned over to her other side and kissed Brittany slowly. Brittany’s lips were still absolutely delicious, even after all they had done the night before. Brittany cupped Tina’s cheek and grinned at her with that brilliant smile. “

I remember that day,” Tina said, yawning. “I was kind of shocked and told her I had a boyfriend.”

Brittany giggled into the kiss, “but her boyfriend didn’t mind at all.”

“Would you guys stop giggling and stuff?” Mike groaned, opening his eyes. His hair was messy and he looked exhausted as he perched himself up on the arm not attached to Artie’s side. “After all that, how on earth are you guys still awake?”

“Sorry Mikey,” Brittany giggled. “We’ll go to bed now.”

They fell into silence for a minute before Tina felt a hand ghosting down her thigh. She squealed.

“Brittany, if sleep is going to happen, you’re going to have to stop doing those things.”


End file.
